It started at a intersection
by UltimateWhiteRose
Summary: A florist caught both the eyes and attention of two Heiress. Modern Gang AU. [Reposted and continued by the original author]
1. Chapter 1

**Good news! Etinaistay said that they will continue writing the story but expect slow updates and new chapters** **will be uploaded to my account.**

* * *

A girl is standing before an pedestrian lane on an intersection, waiting for the walk sign to light up. The girl had short black hair with red tips and silver eyes. She was wearing red hoodie, black skinny jeans, black and red slip-on shoes and a green calf length apron. Her name is Ruby Rose, 18 years old and she works in a flower shop. She is current holding a potted plant that she has to deliver five buildings away.

It is a nice sunny day and she couldn't help but smile. Unbeknownst to her, she had caught two pair of eyes. The first pair of eyes is from a black car. It has a White Fang Arms logo on the two front doors. A young adult at the age of 20 with long black hair, golden eyes and cat ears. The girl's name is Blake Belladonna, the Heiress of the White Fang Arms and is the passenger of said car.

The White Fang Arms is a company that makes and sell firearms and weapons but what the public don't know is that they sell and trade illegal guns in the shadows all over Remnant. She is on her way home after following and watching her father run the company. She was looking out the closed window and saw the most beautiful girl she has ever seen.

A girl with the most unique hair and shining silver eyes. What made her perfect in her eyes was the smile on the girls face that held innocence. She didn't know that she isn't the only one looking at the girl.

The second pair of eyes is from a white car. It has a Schnee Drug Company logo on the hood of the car. A young adult also at the age of 20 with long white hair in an off centered ponytail and blue eyes. The girl's name is Weiss Schnee, the Heiress of the Schnee Drug Company and is the passenger of said car.

The Schnee Drug Company is a pharmaceutical company that sells medicine to hospitals and clinics but it also has a dark secret. It also makes illegal drugs that they distribute through dealers all over Vale. She was on her way home after being dismissed by her father after practicing leading the company. When she looked out the closed window, she saw the most cutest girl she has ever seen.

A girl with the cutest face and big silver eyes. Weiss felt the urge to just cuddle the girl. The outfit the said girl wore suited her perfectly and the final nail on the coffin is the girl's cute smile. It held so much child like innocence.

Both cars where stopped because of the red light and both girls exited their cars, ignoring the shouts of their drivers. They both didn't notice each other walking side by side, too focused on the girl who has her back turned towards them, as they made their way towards their goal.

Ruby felt a tingle on the back of her neck and was about to turn around to look but the pedestrian walking light turned green, she held the pot more tightly and skipped across the pedestrian lane.

Blake and Weiss was about to cross but the pedestrian light turned red and cars started moving again. Their shoulders slumped and hung their head. Both of them sighed then decided to find the girl again someday. They sighed again then turned around, only to look each other in the eye.

Amber eyes stared into blue eye. The atmosphere around them tensed. People started walking faster away from them. The public knew the rivalry between the White Fang Arms and Schnee Drug Company. It ranged from simple fist fights to all out shoot outs.

Blake scowled then put her hands on her waist while Weiss also scowled but crossed her arms. Both still glaring into each others eyes not saying anything. After an intense stare down, Blake broke the silence.

"Fancy seeing you hear." Blake sneered.

"I could say the same thing." Weiss replied.

Another silence came. Now there is lightning as they glared each other.

"Boss/Ma'am!" Two voices shouted, breaking their stare down to look who called them.

Two guys approached them. One has blonde hair and tail wearing a open white long sleeve shirt folded into three fourths, black pants and sneakers. The other has blue hair with goggles wearing a white suit.

"Ma'am, we have to go. We're holding up traffic." Both of them said in unison then looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Both Heiress's looked behind the two and saw cars lining up and some of them are honking repeatedly. Both got embarrassed and went back to their respective car not before sending a final glare to each other.

Ruby returned to her flower store after making her delivery. She opened the door, triggering the bell above and went to a counter. She started the store because she and her late mother enjoyed gardening, so she decided to make it her job, hitting two bird with one stone.

After putting the money into the cash register, she heard the bell ring and saw someone walk in. She moved to greet the customer only to be pulled into a bear hug.

"Surprise Ruby! Did you miss me?!" A voice she knows said.

Ruby managed to get free and saw a woman with wild blonde hair, wearing yellow kimono business casual.

"Yang!" She said then hugged Yang. "I missed you! I thought you weren't coming until next week!"

"The business trip ended earlier than I expected, so why not visit my favorite sister?" Yang replied with a grin.

Yang is the current Leader of the Branwen/Xiao Long gang known all over remnant. Their mother and father were both rivals until they fell in love and united the two gangs. After both of them retired, Taiyang, their father made Yang the head of the Xiao Long while Raven, their mother, Ruby made the Branwen leader but refused saying she wanted to open a flower store because of her hobby. Both parents agreed, even saying they'll support her dream making Ruby give them a hug and making Yang leader of both gangs.

"Yang, I'm your only sister." Ruby said with a playful eyeroll after breaking the hug.

"The best sister." Yang said with a smirk.

Let it be known that they are step sister but after growing up together they don't feel like step sisters at all and abandoned that idea.

"Ren! Nora! Get over here!" Ruby shouted behind her.

A boy with black hair with a magenta streak and a girl with short orange hair, both wearing the same aprons came out of the back room.

"Guys! Guess who's back?" Ruby asked.

"Yang!" Nora asked excitedly.

"Hello Yang." Ren greeted.

"Sup." Yang said with a two finger salute.

"Ren, Man the fort cause I'm gonna spend the rest of the day with my sister." She said getting a nod from Ren.

"Yang, you know I can't yet. There are flowers need to be taken care off" Ruby whined.

"It's okay, Ruby we can manage." Nora said then hugged Ren who said saying she can take a day off.

Ruby agreed then took of her apron and gave it to Ren. After that, Yang dragged her out of the store and put her sister in the passenger seat of her yellow sports car with half of the Branwen and Xiao Long symbol on the hood. Yang got in the drivers seat, put her and Ruby's seat belt then started the engine.

"Ready for a fun filled day with the greatest older sister ever?" Yang asked excitedly turning to her sister.

Ruby playfully rolled her eyes, smiling then gave an excited 'Yeah!' then Yang revved her cars engine then sped off to spend her day with her sister.

* * *

Blake and Weiss lay on their beds, still awake in the middle of the night. Unable to get the girl out of their head they saw today. They tossed and turned simultaneously until they got frustrated and sat up.

Both grabbed their phones and dialed a number. After a while someone answered. "Hello, need someone found? got the details? leave a message." A pre-recorded message said. It sounded drunk but they ignored it.

"Hello, I need information about someone..." They both said.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Here is the first chapter of "It started at a Intersection" by Etinaistay.**

 **Good news! Etin said that they will continue writing the story but expect slow updates and new chapters** **will be uploaded to my account.**

 **If you know or remember the old summary, please PM it to me because Etin forgot the summary.**

 **Leave a review or criticism and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, It's been a while...**

* * *

Silver eyes fluttered open as light poured into a room. Ruby lazily sat up and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. She looked around to find she is in her room in the apartment she owns. The apartment building is owned by her after it was given to her as a gift from her sister. At first she was hesitant but after Yang persuaded her, she accepted.

It's a 12 floor two bedroom garden apartment. The lower ground floor is the garage with an elevator. The first floor is the lobby or lounge with a receptionist and guards. Why she had them Ruby didn't know but Yang said she 'hired' them for 'safety'.

All ten rooms are identical, having two bedrooms, a bathroom and kitchen in each room. Every floor has a patio with flowers that she placed to make the apartment look more 'green' as Ruby calls it. She's the landlord or landlady, she got the top floor all for herself and her sister if she stayed for a visit.

Looking around her room, she saw her discarded clothes from yesterday trailing from the door to the bed. She looked down and saw she's only wearing her underwear. She got up to collect her clothes and put them in the hamper in the bathroom. She return to her room and saw her digital clock and saw it was 11:24 AM.

Her eyes widen and she quickly grabbed new clothes and rushed into her bathroom. The reason she's rushing right now is because her flower shop 'Crescent Rose' opens at 9:00 AM and right now, she's late.

After doing her morning routine. Now dressed in the same red hoodie with a black skirt. She walked out of her room and into the living room then saw her sister Yang sleeping on the couch with half of her body hanging off, surrounded by empty beer cans and take-out plates.

She smiled then went to the kitchen to make a small breakfast and lunch, both for her and her sister. After packing hers and putting Yang's on the coffee table in the living room with a note and wrote something on Yang face with an easy remove marker.

She exited her apartment and went to the underground garage using the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, her eyebrow twitched at the sight. Her sisters cars is parked horizontally on two parking spots and there were tire marks showing she drifted into the spot.

After sighing and making a note to talk to her sister about her driving habits, She went to her car. A black and red Honda Accord. She went in and started driving to her flower shop but not before buying snacks for Ren and Nora.

 **H Meanwhile in Blake's room H**

Blake woke up later than usual because of last night and also because of the dream she had with the flower girl she saw. She smiled remembering the dream.

 _Blake opened the door to her room after a tiring day from running her company. She was mid way of removing her coat when she noticed the room was dark and too quiet._

 _Normally her wife would be waiting for her but she isn't anywhere in the room_ , _she pulled out her pistol from the holster on her side and slowly walks into the room._

 _Looking around too quickly she didn't notice silver eyes glowed from behind her. Blake ears twitched and was about to turn around but was quickly unarmed and pinned on the bed._

 _After her head stopped spinning, she looked up and saw two mischievous shining silver eyes. She tried to move but her arms where pinned above her head._

 _"Welcome back, kitty. I missed you" the flower girl said._

 _Blake is regretting letting her wife get combat training and enjoying her wife in a dominant position._

 _"Hello *static*. I'm sorry I made you feel lonely. How about you let me go and I'll fix that" She offered as she struggled to get free._

 _Her wife shook her head with a playful smile._

 _"I've got a better idea and it will benefit. the. both. of. us" her wife said seductively with half lidded eyes._

 _She watched her wife snuggle into her neck and felt her wife's tongue lick up her neck. It sent shivers up her spine and saw her wife's lips and hers about to meet-_

Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Blake was snapped out of her daydream when she heard someone knock on her door.

She glared at the door and started stomping her way the door to beat whoever interrupted her. She quickly open the door and was about to shout at the person behind it but only to choke on her breath after seeing her mother, Kali Belladonna carrying a tray of food.

Kali tilted her head as she looked at her daughter with concern and confusion. She put the tray on the nearby table in her daughter's room. After that she rubbed the back of her daughter as said daughter is still coughing.

After she helped her daughter and escorted her to the table. They sat down and Blake started eating as her mother just sat there, smiling.

Kali saw her daughter mid sip and asked "So... who's the lucky girl?"

Blake choked mid sip and started coughing again. She heard her mother giggling and looked at her.

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked embarrassed.

"I heard you talking to yourself behind the door" Her mother casually answered.

"I-I-I-" Blake couldn't make an excuse and started stuttering. She suddenly stood up and went behind her mother's chair.

Kali looked behind her confused then suddenly gripped her chair and raised her feet as Blake started pushing. Blake managed to push the chair her mother sat on out of her room and slammed the door. Kali blinked a few time when the chair stopped moving and turned to face the door.

"C'mon Blake, you can talk about it with your old woman" Kali teased facing the door.

"No and that phrase doesn't work as well when a women says it" She heard her daughter behind the door.

"Aw you're no fun." Kali pouted. "But seriously if you need advice, you can always talk to me" She offered.

Blake smile behind the door after hearing her mother was okay with her being interested with girls.

"...After you stop daydreaming about her" Her mother continued then heard footsteps and laughter fading.

Blake blushed then shook her head and started to prepare for the day.

 **H Meanwhile in Weiss's room H**

Weiss yawned as she sat up and stretch with arms in the air. She looked at the clock above the door frame and saw she woke up late. She started panicking until she remembered she had the day off.

She laid back on the bed again and a blush started forming on her face. She started remembering her dream about the cute girl she saw yesterday.

 _Weiss's eyes fluttered open and felt her arms empty._ _She looked down and saw her wife isn't in bed with her._

 _She frowned and sat up. She was about to leave the bed but she saw a lump in the middle of the bed, under the comfy blanket. She raised her eyebrow and slowly lifted the blanket and gasped._

 _She saw her wife wearing a grey tight corgi onesie, that hugged her body showing her wife's curves. The corgi-girl is currently sleeping on her lap. Weiss covered her mouth with her hand to cover a squeal._

 _Preventing herself from waking her wife, she started rubbing the head with a shaky hand. Quietly squeaking after every stroke._

 _She saw the corgi-girl start to wake up and she stopped stroking. The corgi-girl opened her eyes, showing shining pools of silver and turned her head towards Weiss._

 _Weiss laid back down and held her hand up as the corgi-girl crawled over her, pinning Weiss. The corgi-girl started to nuzzle on Weiss's neck and gave small licks. She squealed inside and moaned when she felt her neck getting licked._

 _"*static* stop it." She said but the corgi-girl whimpered and nuzzled further on her neck. She didn't last long and started cuddling with the corgi-girl._

 _After a while of cuddling, Weiss lifted the corgi-girls chin and stared into the said girls eyes. The corgi-girl gave a small lick on Weiss's nose and it made the her heart beat faster._

 _Weiss moved forward to kiss the corgi-girl and the said girl seem to get the idea and closed her eyes. She felt the corgi-girls breath as the lips moved to meet._

Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Weiss's eyes snapped open and a frown formed on her face. She felt something wet on her face and reached up. When she pulled her hand back she saw blood. Her eyes went wide and a blush form on her face. She quickly wiped them using a tissue from a tissue box on a table near her bead.

After solving her problem, her frown returned and started to make her way to her bedroom door.

Aggressively opening the door, her eyes widened at the person behind the door. There stood in front of the door is her Older sister, Winter Schnee.

"Winter!" Weiss said pulling her sister into a hug.

Winter smiled down at the little sister. She had come back home from her job in the military. Weiss pulled her into her room and sat on the bed.

After talking about random topics, Winter said she has an appointment and stoop up then started to head out the door. Weiss followed and stopped when her sister held the door knob. She saw a small blush form on her sisters face.

"*Ehem* Weiss, if you gonna *Ehem* do it, please don't make it too loud" Winter said slowly.

Weiss looked at her sister confused. Winter saw her sister didn't get what she said, she cleared her throat, trying to calm her blush.

"Masturbating. I could hear you from outside. Next time, do it at night or when you know the staff won't be walking near your door" Winter quickly said then quickly walked out, closed the door and started quickly walking away.

Weiss stared into space, trying to process what her sister said. Her blank face turned into shock then horror when she got what her sister said.

"WHAT?!" She shouted and everyone in the mansion heard it.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Second edited chapter. Some of the chapters will be removed so that I can change the flow/plot of the story. I introduced a few characters too early and I want to change that.**

 **Cleaned up the first chapter further because of the new feature FF added. It can read fanfics now! I mean text-to-speech. I tried it on the feature on the first chapter and It did really well, pronouncing character's name correctly, unlike google translate. Anyway, now I can fall asleep listening to fluffy fanfics.**

 **Leave a review, question (I'll answer them when I upload a new chapter.) or criticism and I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby was walking on the sidewalk towards her flower shop, passing other shops while carrying drinks, hot chocolate for her, tea for Ren, and orange juice for Nora, and two boxes of various donuts for them to have for snacks.

She hummed a tune while walking. She passed alleyway then walked backwards when she saw something further inside the alley. Three thugs wearing something that has the same color were mugging a teen with a knife and metal pipes. The teen was shaking and hugging his backpack. The thugs slowly approached ordering him to give his bag.

Ruby sighed then looked around for a place her stuff. She saw a table with a 'Reserved' signed. She placed her stuff on it then placed the sign on top of it. She returned to the alley and pulled her hood up to cover her face. She pulled out black gloves and put them on. Once secured, she put her hands in her pocket and walked into the alley.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of mismatched eyes is watching her.

《 Blake 》

Blake, wearing a black and purple business suit, sat in one of the many sofas in his father's huge office with a book in her hands and an open laptop sitting on the sofa beside her.

She isn't reading a normal book. It only had a cover to hide the real cover. She is a smut novel called 'Bullets and Rose'. She started reading it when she saw the cover. It had a long-haired girl hugging a short haired girl while bullet shells and rose petals raining in the background.

She heard her email alert go off and caused her to jump and quickly closed her book. Her father noticed that she jumped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She gave a embarrassed laugh then her father went back to work.

Blake collected herself and closed her book, placing it on the table near the sofa. She looked at his Father who is busy reading a document then placed the laptop on her lap.

Looking at her inbox, she raised an eyebrow at the email that had a email address she doesn't know. It had no title or body except a file attached to it.

She clocked on the download button and waited for it to finish.

《 Weiss 》

After her talk with Winter, Weiss managed to calm down and proceeded to do her morning routine and ate a late breakfast.

Now, Weiss is sitting in front of her computer, wearing a large white shirt and light blue shorts. She was using the computer to look up corgi onesies that her crush wore in her dream. After finding no similar results, she closed the tabs and opened an incognito tab.

Let it be known that Weiss isn't a pervert, as she says to herself. She only does it for research, yes research. She typed in the url of her favorite mature website and was about to click on the first video that got her attention, the video thumbnail had a picture of a girl with long hair hugging a shorter girl with short hair, but her email alert went off causing her to jump and fall back on the chair.

She rolled off the fallen chair and laid on her back then put both of her hands on the back of her head where she felt pain and stomped several times. She hissed while biting her lip until the pain left. Weiss pulled up her chair and sat down. Clicking on her email tab, her eye widened when she saw an email with a title she knew.

It was titled 'Flower girl'. She asked her contact to name the email title she requested. "Well, that was quick." She said to herself opening the email, It had nothing except a file attached to it. Closing her previous tab, Weiss clicked the download and left to get an ice pack.

《 Ruby 》

Ruby arrived at her store and saw it was open. She went in an placed her stuff and snacks on the counter. "Ren? Nora?" She shouted. She waited for a while and heard sounds coming from the back room.

Nora came out first followed by Ren, both their uniform is messily put on, hair messy from rushing to put on their clothes. Both sported blushes on their faces. Ruby look at them with a raised eyebrow. She continued to eye them as Nora started to fidget while Ren remained stoic.

"Why are your clothes and hair messy?" Ruby asked.

"Uh..Um..We.. I-i" Nora tried to think of an excuse.

"We had a rat problem in the back room, so Nora and I tried to get rid of it." Ren lied making Nora sigh in relief silently when Ruby fell for it.

Ruby then opened the donut boxes and Nora's mouth watered. Ruby giggled in response and shoved Nora's favorite donut in said girls' mouth. They all enjoyed the snacks Ruby brought. After that they continued working.

"So, what did you do with Yang yesterday?" Nora asked after she put down a pot.

Ruby put on a thinking pose and tried to remember the events of yesterday. "Hmm... I remember us going to an arcade then having dinner at a fast food restaurant and then watching a new movie...and that's about what I remember" Ruby said, still in in a thinking pose.

"You don't remember anything after that?" Nora asked while watering a bush of flowers. She looked at Ruby and saw her shaking her head. Ren popped his head out through the back-room door. "Pyrrha said Yang called her last night" he said.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked, tilting her head. She knew Pyrrha is Yang's second in command and right-hand woman.

"She said she got a call from Yang saying she needed to come get you guys and take you home. Pyrrha said she found you guys in a bar. Yang was drunk while you were tipsy." Ren answered.

Ruby face-palmed and groaned. She knew drunk Yang is a destructive Yang, she felt bad to whoever owned the bar and any poor guy who tried to hit on her. She also embarrassed that she drank last night. Ruby doesn't like any alcohol or alcoholic beverages. She prefers hot chocolate. Yang found out that Ruby was weak to alcohol when she gave her a can when she was 15 and got drunk on the first sip.

Ruby hung her head with shoulders slumped, making Nora giggle and Ren returning back in the back room.

《 Blake 》

Blake was shocked. She just finished reading the document she requested and did not expect the content. She had various reactions.

She found out a lot about her crush. Her name was Ruby Rose. She's 18 years old. What surprised her is about Ruby's education.

The document said that she was personally invited to attend Beacon Academy two years early by the Headmaster himself. To be personally invite shows that her crush is very smart.

She had a moment of sadness as she read that Ruby's mother, father and sister were dead. Meaning she was an orphan and had to live by herself. But a part of the document gave her hope because it says that her crush had no affiliations with any gangs or organization. A thought ran through Blake's head.

"I can invite her to join..." Blake said to herself, forgetting that her father was a few feet away with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got to stop her from reading those weird books..." Ghira muttered to himself then continued what he was doing.

《 Weiss 》

Weiss returned to her room after getting an ice bag and a bottle of water. Looking at her monitor, the file was finished downloading. Pulling back her chair and sitting down, she opened the file.

Her eyes scanned the file. It had her crush's name, age, education-

Weiss eyes widened and drooped her bottle. Leaning forward on her seat, she grabbed the monitor and read it again.

"Personally invited to attend Beacon Academy two years early by the Headmaster himself!" She read as her voice got louder and louder as she reached the end. She slumped back onto her chair. 'Wow...' Weiss thought. She is a smart, smarter the people her age and knowing that her crush was invited into an academy that produced successful people means they might have deep and smart conversations.

Weiss sat up straight and continued reading the file. Half way down, she frowned. She hissed while slumping onto the chair again. "She's an orphan..." She said to herself. "No mother, No father and no sister..." She stopped reading for a moment and idea popped into her head.

A massive grin formed on her face as she started rubbing her hands together. She began giggling at her idea then the giggles turned into laughter and she threw back her head.

"HA! HAHAHAHAHA-WOOAH-!" She was too busy cackling that she didn't notice the chair she was sitting on was tilting back until it fell and she hit the back of her head on the floor, knocking her out.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the telephone ringing filled the flower shop. A huff was heard and footsteps followed. The figure walked towards the counter and reached for the telephone under it

"Hello, this is Ruby from Crescent Rose, how can I help you?" Ruby said leaning into the counter, pen and notepad ready.

It was common for the shop to receive calls especially from old people or couples who wanted to surprise their significant other.

"Hello Ruby" A familiar voice said causing Ruby to grip the handset a little tight.

"Hi, Coco. What can I do for you?" She said professionally, not showing her emotions.

"You in my bed maybe?" Coco joked causing Ruby to sigh.

"I do not do booty calls. If there's nothing else, good-" Ruby said.

"Wait wait, Sorry about that..." Coco said nervously. "I actually need something."

"Mhm?" Ruby sounded, her pen tapping on the notepad.

"I'm hosting an event this Saturday and I wanted to get some flowers for decorations." Coco said causing Ruby's mood to lighten.

"What kind of event?" the florist asked and waited for a while for a reply.

"Well, I was planning on showing a few upcoming outfits I made." The conversation went on for 5 minutes talking about what theme, table cloth cover, venue and what the outfits looks like.

In the end they decided that Ruby should come and see the outfits to better pick which flowers she would use. This plan didn't go well with Ruby especially with her and Coco's past.

They both agreed on a time and ended the call with Ruby saying bye with no emotions while Coco's sounded sad.

Ruby went back to what she was doing. She picked up the bouquet of windflower and aster. Walking out of her shop and gave a nod to Nora, who was watering flowers outside then left.

《 With Coco 》

Coco sighed as she looked at her phone. She leaned back on the loveseat with her hands on the cushions.

"You okay?" A voice asked followed by someone seating on her right.

"Mm yeah yeah..." Coco said to her partner. She took her glasses and set them on the table beside the loveseat.

Her partner sat on her lap and wrapped both their arms on Coco's. They took off her beret and ran their hand through Coco's hair.

Coco wrapped her arms around their waist and leaned on them in return. She let go of the breath she didn't know she held.

"...Thanks, Velv." the fashionista said muffled but understandable judging by the giggle she received from Velvet.

"How'd it go?" The rabbit faunus asked the fashionista who only tightened her hug.

"It went great...who am I kidding?" Coco said after she pulled back but still in a hug. "I thought I can lighten the mood, I think I made her mad."

"But?" Velvet said sensing a but was coming.

"But when we talked about flowers, she brightened." Coco said with a small smile. "We talked like how we would in the past. Like...friends." She said the last part sad.

Velvet rubbed the top of her girlfriend's head. "You are friends." she said causing the fashionista to raise her head "Even after _that_ happened." she continued causing the fashionista's head to lower now.

"Sorry." Velvet said shyly. "Oh! How about you invite her and fix what happened at the event." She suggested then saw the gears in her girlfriend's head to turn and a smile slowly forms on her face.

"We already made invitations ready, why not make another one for her?" Velvet asked and was pulled into a deep kiss causing a blush on her face.

"You are amazing, Velvet!" Coco said now with grin on her face. She gently set her partner on the loveseat and went into the other room, leaving a blushing rabbit faunus.

《 At Crescent Rose 》

A blond wearing an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique, blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt with a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants and black and yellow sneakers.

A yellow tail was swaying behind him as he walked towards the flower shop.

Sun looked at a glass pane in front of a random shop that showed his reflection. He smoothed out a few wrinkles, wanting to be presentable.

He was given a mission by her boss, Blake Belladonna. He was to go to the flower shop pretending to be a customer looking around at flowers while also collecting intel and looking for any familiar gang or organization marks.

Gangs and Organizations mark establishments that they either own, protect or have given a loan. For example, his organization's mark is a wolf head in a white circle. Members too carry the mark either showing it or hiding them.

He reached the flower shop and saw a girl with orange hair watering flowers. He gave a wave then entered the shop, missing a look from the girl.

The inside of the shop was filled with flowers and plants. There were some on the walls and in the middle of the room. One wall had gardening supplies near the cashier counter.

Sun began looking around, discreetly looking for marks. He was busy doing so that he bumped into somebody.

He was about to apologize but stopped as he looked at who he bumped into. It was a guy with blue hair and goggles wearing a red jacket with blue pant and black boots.

Sun immediately recognized the guy. It was the guy he saw with Weiss Schnee while he is calling for his boss.

'Crap' He thought as he went into a fighting stance. He was given instructions to not bring any weapons. He was not expecting to bump into an enemy gang.

The guy also recognized him and went into a boxing stance with both fist near his face. They slowly moved into a circle, finding a perfect chance to strike.

None made a move then someone cleared their throat. Both him and the guy looked towards a guy with long black hair with a magenta streak in a ponytail alongside the orange haired girl.

'Where'd he come from?' Both sun and the blue haired guy thought

Both of them have frowns on their faces. Sun stood up straight not wanting to cause a scene. He saw the blue haired guy smirk and was about to say something but was cut off.

"If you want to fight, I suggest doing it outside." The black-haired guys said. Sun was about to apologize and leave but the guy wasn't finished. "Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias."

Both named guys tensed. They haven't said their names but somehow these employees knew their names.

"You might be asking 'how did they know our name?' The guy said causing them to further tense. "Maybe this will answer your question."

The guy with black hair hooked his hand on his shirt collar and pulled down, showing a tattoo of the Brawnwen/Xiao Long symbol on his left chest. The orange haired girl followed also showing the same tattoo.

Sun and Neptune's eyes widened as they looked at the tattoo. Both of them then ran out of the flower shop in fear.

A bell rang followed but the door closing. Ren had a small smile on his face while Nora was grinning.

"These henna tattoos are great! Did you see their faces?!" Nora cheered while Ren shook his head. They'll probably have to report this to Pyrrha or Yang.

The Brawnwen/ XiaoLong gang only used henna tattoos on their members because if a member where to leave, it would not impact their chances of getting other jobs. Though quitting the gang would be the hardest thing to do. It was Yang's idea.


End file.
